


Fyrste skuledag

by duerikkjealeina



Series: Livet på Røvær [8]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Den store kjærleiken, Familieliv, Fyrste skuledag, M/M, Nynorsk, Pappa- Evak
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:54:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25933978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duerikkjealeina/pseuds/duerikkjealeina
Summary: Nokre glimt frå den fyrste skuledagen til Anna og Olav  😊❤
Relationships: Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen
Series: Livet på Røvær [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1230461
Comments: 20
Kudos: 46





	Fyrste skuledag

Even høyre dei før han i det heile tatt ser dei.

Den glade latteren og Isaks evig tolmodige stemme straume opp mot han i det han går ned trappa. Anna og Olav skravle i munnen på kvarandre, og Isak forklare forskjellen på flo og fjære.

Klokka er 07.49, og kjenne Even borna sine rett har dei vore oppe sidan 06.00. Noko så betyr at Isak også har det. Han hadde sagt at han kunne stå opp med dei, uansett kor tidleg dei vakna, og dermed latt Even sova litt lengre.

Even elska han for det.

Det var løye kor mykje 1-2 timar ekstra søvn kunne gjera når ein hadde born. Eller berre ein halv time for den saks skyld. Ikkje at det var noko Even hadde tenkt på før. Men etter borna kom var det noko han alltid sette pris på.

Han hadde vore seint i seng kvelden før, etter å ha vore med på ein vellykka politiaksjon i Haugesund. Hadde sett innom babyane sine før han hadde krope tett inntil ein svært varm og mjuk Isak.

Ektemannen hans. Hans livs kjærleik.

Han så snorka lågt og låg på puta med dei fine krøllene spreidd rundt. Det var lett å verta både nostalgisk og rørt at det synet. Det spelte ingen rolle kor lenge dei hadde vore saman, å sjå på Isak gav han alltid ei svært varm kjensle i magen og hjarta.

Synet så møtte han på kjøkkenet gav han og ei slik kjensla. Gjorde at han kjente seg så verdas heldigaste mann. Hjarta dunka litt ekstra hardt og han lente seg inn mot dørkarma og drakk inn scena.

Olav satt fint på stolen sin for ein gong skyld og åt pannekaker med blåbærsyltetøy. Hadde eit kjøkkenhandkle rundt halsen og Evens juleforkle spreidd øve heile seg.

Anna satt lika fint og teikna medan Isak fletta håret hennar i to like fletter. Han nynna litt på ein song og lot fingrane gli forsiktig gjennom Annas hår. Ikkje visste Even korleis Isak fekk det til, fekk til å laga intrikate mønster med ord han verken kunne eller visste kva betydde.

Men Isaks tolmodigheit hadde fått ut både flettekunnskapar og uventa tankar om kva fargar så passa saman. Even mistenkte dog at det handla om kjærleik. Kjærleik til dei fine borna sine.

Ingen av dei hadde sett han enda, og det kjentest ut så eit privilegium å få stå sånn og studera familien sin. Kikka på dei, sjå på kva dei gjorde og høyra kva sei sa.

For cirka åttehundrende gong den siste månaden kjente han på gleda av å kunna stå sånn. Ha tid til det, kjenna på lykka, kjenna på alt så for gjennom han når han såg på den fine flokken sin.

Kjærleiken strauma gjennom han, sveiv rundt frå litletåna til nakka. Snodde seg rundt og gjorde at han kjente seg enormt takknemleg for å kunna stå sånn, at beskjeden frå Dr. Eriksen hadde vore av det gode slaget.

Dei dagane då han og Isak var aleine i ferien hadde gjort noko med han. Hadde endra han for alltid. Timane då dei venta på resultata frå testikkelprøvane, dei hudlause timane med tårer og så mykje kjærleik at hjarta hans sprengtest. Dei kom alltid til å vera med han.

Dei hadde gjort han meir tolmodig, han kjente på ting på ein heilt anna måte. Kjente på sjølufta, høyrde på måkeskrika og lukta på blomane på ein heilt anna måte. Han var og annleis med borna, ikkje at han trudde dei merka det. Men han merka det.

Brukte meir tid med dei, leste meir med dei, gjekk lange turar og snakka om då han sjølv var liten. Klemte dei meir og strauk dei oftare gjennom håret. Berre fordi.

Forholdet til Isak hadde endra seg litt det og. Ikkje at han trudde det var mogleg, men det hadde vorten endå betre. Nærare på eit vis. Meir nakent og intimt. Orda dei hadde veksla den natta då han skreiv brev til Anna og Olav hadde laga ein tatovering på hjarta hans.

« _Eg elske deg, Even. Elske deg høgare enn himmelen og meir enn det finnes stjerner. Aldri, det kjem aldri til å ver nokon andre enn deg for meg. Aldri»_

Som alltid gjer dei han rørt og han kjenne på tårene så har samla seg i augnekroken. Akkurat då ser Isak opp og møte blikket hans. Som om han har kjent at Even var i rommet.

Sjølvsagt.

Som alltid les han Even så ei open bok, les dei våte augo og alt det dei garantert ljose opp rommet med. Han gir Anna eit kyss i håret før han kjem slentrande bort og blunke lurt.

Men det er ein varme der.

Bak blunkinga og den liksom nonchalante slentringa. Ein varme så berre er Evens. Han er den einaste i verda så får kjenna den varmen, kjenna det blikket, kjenna den mjuke handa så glir inn i hans.

«Eg elske deg, Even»

«Eg elske deg, Isak»

Og så forsvinn alt og alle litt. Som det ofte gjer når han får dei grøne augo på seg. Den fine mannen. Hans alt. Så gav han hjarta sitt den dagen for så mange år sidan. Gav han det og stolte på at Even ville ta vare på det. 

Verdas enklaste sak.

Mjuke hender og mjuke lepper. Ei hand i nakka og ein munn så han aldri vert lei av å kjenna på seg. Alt smelte saman i det så berre er deira, før det vert avbroten av litt fnising bak seg.

Han opne augo att og vert møtt av mjuke og varme augo. Dei så gjer han kjærleik, dei så seie at han er verdt det, dei så forstår alt utan at han treng å sei det.

Kjærleik. Det er jo det det er. Kjærleiken.

Ein time seinare har Even ete frukost og drukke kaffien sin, dei har rydda opp og pussa tenna alle saman. Isak har laga niste og funne fram nokre gode jordbær frå hagen deira.

Anna og Olav har pakka sekkane sine og står trippande i gongen. Dei har fått valt sekkar heilt sjølv, og er svært stole øve dei. Anna ville ha grøn sekk, medan Olav ville ha blå, og sånn hadde det vorten.

«Pappappaaaa Even, no må du komma!»

Olavs utolmodige raust og Annas fnising fylle Even med både latter og kjærleik. Dei har gleda seg så lenge til dette, borna hans. Er veldig klar for skulestart, har lært seg både tall og bokstavar.

Han går ned trappa og vert møtt av Isak midt i. Isak så klemme han, kysse han mjukt og kviskre nokre ord inn i nakka hans.

«Babyane våre skal byrja på skulen, Even. Dei har vorten så store. Eg…ehm…»

«Eg veit, Isak. Ny epoke no, men dei er klar»

«Er me?»

Even humre litt og kikke på verdas nydelegaste augo. Dei er litt våte no, ser svært rørte ut.

«Ja, Isaken, det er me. Klar for alt det nye som kjem. For me er jo eit oss. Teamet. Saman om dette»

Isak kysse han mjukt. Ser på han med all kjærleiken han har. Tar han i handa og så går dei til gongen der to spente skuleborn står.

Superklar for fyrste skuledag.

**Author's Note:**

> Vonar alle har det bra, pass på dykk sjølv 😊❤
> 
> Lykke til med morgondagens skulestart ❤


End file.
